New Girl
by LLJoJo
Summary: Bad title I know I’ll think of a better one later Alex hates school until the new girl shows up and they start an amazing relationship/friendship, but will Mitchie past mess it all up before it even starts?
1. Chapter 1

_I started this and then just got stuck. I don't really know how to get them from just meet to best friends. Anyway this I want I have so far. I write when I can't sleep so I'm usually half asleep when I'm writing and I use the wrong words and leave letters out of words, I'm sorry. I try to fix it, but I miss stuff all the time, hopeful you get what I'm trying to say. Please enjoy._

**Alex leans into her locker as Harper stands behind her waiting impatiently. "Come on Alex were going to be late for class." Harper says "What are you looking for anyway?"**

**Alex pulls her head out "Nothing. I just wanted to see how long you'd stand there waiting for me." She says laughing**

"**That's not funny." Harper says irritated. **

"**Sorry school's boring." Alex tells her as she pulls a few books out and walks with her best friend.**

"**Your wrong Alex school can be really fun." Harper says**

**Alex scoffs "Like how?" she asks, but before Harper can answer Alex collides with someone knocking them both to the floor.**

**Harper helps her friend to her feet "Alex are you okay?"**

"**No I'm not. What's your problem?" Alex asks the girl as she gets to her feet. Alex's mad expression drops instantly when she eyes lock with the brown eyes of the girl in front of her.**

**The girl picks up Alex's fallen books and hands them to her "I'm so sorry. I was looking for the room 32 and I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl says.**

"**Are you the new student?" Harper asks.**

"**Yes. I'm Mitchie." She tells them as Alex continues to stare at her.**

"**I'm Harper and this is Alex." Harper tells her and elbows her friend.**

"**Alex. That's me. I'm Alex" She stubbles out. **

**Mitchie smiles at her "It's nice to meet you Alex, and I'm really sorry for knocking you down. I wish there was someway to make it up to you."**

"**Well I think of something and let you know." Alex says with a smile.**

"**You know were I'll be." Mitchie tells her.**

"**Room 32." Alex says**

"**Right." Mitchie answers then starts to walk away but turns right back "Which is were?"**

"**Just in the next hallway." Harper tells her**

**She nods and walks in that direction. Alex sighs as she puts her arm around her friend "I think I just found that fun in school."**

"**She was pretty hot." Harper agrees**

"**No. mine. I called her." Alex says quickly then sticks her tongue out at her and runs into class as the bell rings. **

**The bell rings later letting the students out Alex quickly looks around for Mitchie. Harper right on her tail as Justin comes up to them "What up?" He asks**

"**Alex has got a crush on the new girl." Harper tells him**

"**Oh no not Mitchie." He says concurred.**

"**How do you know her?" Alex asks.**

"**Are you kidding the whole school is bussing about her. The saying is she got kicked out of her old school for killing her math teacher." Justin tells them**

**They both gasp and look at each other Alex looks back to her brother "I love her." Alex says seriously.**

"**Alex…" Justin starts.**

**Alex stops him "Come on Justin that ridicules she would be in jail if she killed someone."**

"**She was for a while but they couldn't pin anything so they just throw her out of town." Justin says.**

"**That makes since." Harper says.**

"**No it doesn't." Alex tells slightly annoyed that they are downing Mitchie.**

"**Then why don't you asks her out and find out the real story." Harper says.**

"**Maybe I will." Alex says. "But right now it's Drama time."**

"**Wow since when are you excited about going to class?" Justin asks confused.**

"**Since I'm up for the lead in this Musical." Alex tells them.**

"**Alex is so going to get the part." Harper says.**

"**Well break a leg." Justin tells her**

"**Thank. Poke your eye out." Alex says back**

**Justin looks at her weird "That's not a saying."**

"**No I would just like to see it." Alex says and walks off to class **

**Later Justin stands at her locker getting her next classes books when his sister Alex walks up "Justin, I got the part." Alex says excited.**

**Justin smiles and hugs her "Congratulation. I knew you'd get it." he tells her**

"**Your such a liar." Alex says**

"**Okay. Fine it's a little surprising only because you have a tiny problem with the singing." Justin tells her. "You're a great actress thought. Yesterday when you told that Freshman that there was no school because official TV day, he totally believed you."**

"**Really?" Alex asks smiling**

"**He got suspended for a month." Justin says **

"**That's so cool." Alex says "Anyway Darvis said she was going to get someone to teach me how to sing in front of people."**

"**Do you know who?" Justin asks.**

"**No, but I'm meeting them after school." Alex tells him.**

**They start walking to there next class **

**After school Alex walks to the choir room pissed that she has to be in school even a second longer that she has to be. She walks in to find the room empty she about to just leave when she spots a piano to the side. That reminds her of a scene in the play where she has to play the piano. She looks at it a second thinking it couldn't be that hard to play. She could ever probably remember a song from the time her mother tried to teacher when she was like 5. **

**She walks over and sets in front of it. Her finger try to find the right keys as she tries to play a song she could barely remember. She groans as she hit's the wrong keys and tries again when another set of hands come over hers. She starts to move to see the person when she feel the person body press into her back.**

**She freezes then shiver when her hears the girls warm voice in her ear "Try this." She tells Alex as she helps guides fingers to the right keys. Alex smiles as her notes start to make a beautiful melody. Then frowns as she hands and body move away "That was pretty good." the girl says.**

**Alex turns around and sees Mitchie standing a few feet behind her "Mitchie? Hey" Alex says and smiles at Mitchie.**

"**Hey." Mitchie says back with a smile.**

"**Thanks." Alex tells her pointing to the piano.**

"**That what teachers do." Then back tracks "Well I'm not actually a teacher, I'm just your teacher. You understand right" Alex chuckles at her ramble and nods "So I should introduce myself I'm Mitchie Torres." Mitchie says then extends her hand to Alex to jumps at the chance to have Mitchie hands on hers again.**

"**I'm Alex Russo." Alex says.**

**Now it's Mitchie turn to chuckle "I know." She tells her then looks down at there still clasped hands. Alex smiles at her again releases her hand unwillingly. "So Darvis said that you were having trouble with the singing in the play your in. Do you know what the problem is?" Mitchie asks in teacher mode.**

"**The singing in front of people is my problem. I can act in front of millions cause I know I'm good at it, but I'm not so sure about singing." Alex tells her.**

**Mitchie nods and thinks a second "Well why don't we start out little, by you just singing in front of me then we just keep adding people until your conformable."**

"**That could work." Alex says.**

"**What do you want to sing?" Mitchie asks as she sets in front of the piano. **

"**I don't know surprise me." Alex tells her.**

**Mitchie nods and starts playing the beginning of Elliott Yamin's 'Wait for you' when it gets to the part where Alex is supposed to sing she freezes. Mitchie stops and turns to her "Do you know the song?" She asks.**

"**Yeah. I know it. I just…I'm a little nervous." Alex tells her.**

"**Don't be." Mitchie tells her then pats the spot beside her for Alex to set with her. Alex obeys and sets next to her. Mitchie looks at her "It's just you and me." Alex still looks nervous "Okay think back to the one time that you were the most comfortable. That the place or moment that you could stay in forever." **

**Alex tries to think of something, but comes up with nothing until she hears Mitchie play a few note and looks down at Mitchie hand skimming over the piano key, and remember the feeling of Mitchie soft hands over her own and smiles at the memory. Mitchie catches the smile "You got it?" Mitchie asks.**

"**Yeah." Alex says with a smile. "Will you sing with me?"**

**Mitchie smiles at her "Sure. Now close your eyes." Alex closes her eyes "And imagine your there in that moment. You ready?" Alex nods as Mitchie starts playing and sing the first couple of lines until Alex starts they sing the song together after it over Mitchie looks to her "You're a really good singer." **

"**Thanks. You too." Alex tells her.**

"**Why are you so scared your voice it beautiful…almost as beautiful as you." Mitchie says Alex blushes and looks down. Alex looks back up to say something but is interrupted by Mitchie stomach growling they both laugh "Sorry I skipped lunch." **

"**I know the best sub shop." Alex says.**

**Mitchie holds up her keys "I have a car."**

"**Lets go." Alex says and jumps up followed by Mitchie.**

**They get there after a while and walk in to find Harper flirting with a very bored liking Justin at the counter. They go up to them "Hey guys." Alex says to them "This Mitchie. Mitchie you've already meet Harper, and this is my brother Justin."**

**Justin and Mitchie shake hands "You two have fun with tutoring?" Harper ask**

"**It was great." Alex says.**

"**Alex has an incredible voice." Mitchie tells them.**

"**You sang to her?" Justin asks shocked Alex nods "I've haven't heard her sing." he tells Mitchie.**

"**We're working up to that. On step at a time." Mitchie tells him.**

"**Mitchie why don't you get us some seats and I'll get the food." Alex says "What do you want?"**

"**Turkey with pickles and a cherry coke." Mitchie tells her.**

"**Coming right up." Alex says as Mitchie walks off to a table. As soon as she out of ear shoot she turns back to them "Oh my god. She so amazing."**

"**She seems great Alex." Harper says **

"**Did she tell you about her ex wife." Justin says seriously **

"**Oh come on Justin. More rumors." Alex says annoyed.**

"**There not rumors. I heard that she was married to her first girlfriend a year ago but they realized that it was a mistake and got it annulled, and there relationship never recovered." Justin explains to them.**

"**Your so stupid she like 17. You can't get married at 17." Alex says. "Stop spreading this stuff."**

"**Everyone already knows." Justin says.**

"**I didn't" Harper says.**

"**Almost everyone knows." Justin rephrases as he hands there food to Alex.**

**Alex grabs it "Justin stop. I'm really starting to like this girl and would appreciated if you would just let me find out stuff about her by asking her myself."**

"**Did you asks her about the jail thing?" Justin asks.**

"**Not yet." Alex says**

"**What are you waiting for?" Harper asks.**

"**She scared of the truth." Justin says**

**Alex looks at him "I am not."**

"**Then asks her." He tells her.**

"**I will." She says then walks over to Mitchie who is setting at a table in the back she sets down in front of her "Sorry it took so long."**

"**It okay. It looked like your brother and friend had something important to tell you." Mitchie says.**

**Alex looks at her "Not important. Just…random stuff." Alex tells her.**

"**Okay." **

****

I have more but I kind of skipped a lot of stuff that should've happened because again I'm stuck. I hate when that happens, anyway I hope you like it.


	2. the truth

**After they finishes eating Alex wants to show Mitchie around her house, so she takes her up stairs. They are meet by Justin and Max setting on the couch watching TV "That's my little brother Max. Say hi Max." she tells him.**

**"Hi Max." He says not taking his eyes off the TV.**

**"And you've already meet Justin, so I won't put you through that pain again." Alex tells her.**

**Mitchie giggles at the comment as Justin glares at Alex then looks at Mitchie "Mitchie I've hared some rumors about you at school. Are they true?" Justin asks Mitchie looks at him confused.**

**"Shut up Justin." Alex says to him then turns to Mitchie "Ignore him he's still upset because I moved one of his dolls the other day."**

**"They're action figures." Justin yells getting to his feet.**

**"Whatever helps you sleep at night pal." Alex tells him Justin starts to say something else, but Alex cuts him off "Bye Justin." She then grabs Mitchie's hand dragging her to her room.**

**Once there Alex shuts and locks the door, Mitchie looks around at the messy room for a second then back to Alex "Uh… nice room."**

**"Thanks." Alex says and sets on her bed patting the space next her for Mitchie.**

**Mitchie smiles and sets next her "What was Justin talking about? Are there rumors about me at school?" Mitchie asks.**

**"No." Alex tells her quickly Mitchie just looks at her and Alex takes a deep breath "There's a few."**

**"What are they?" Mitchie asks.**

**"Uh…" Alex starts nervous "That you were married, killed your math teacher, got thrown in jail, then throw out of the city." Mitchie nods and looks at the floor staying quite making Alex think the worst "Are they true?" she asks in a low voice.**

**"They're a little exaggerated." Mitchie says then sighs "I was never married, but was kind of engaged for like a week. Then I quickly realized that we were much better friends than girlfriends, and that we would never last, so we broke it off . But were still friends we talk all the time. She was my first everything, and even though we couldn't last in a relationship our friendship can last though just about anything." Mitchie explain Alex nods understanding.**

**"If it can get thought breaking each other heart of course it could." Alex says with a smile.**

**Mitchie gives her a half smile in return and nods then looks at her "I didn't kill my math teacher…I punched him. It was just after my dad died and he told me I was a worthless as my father, so I punched him. He deserved if, and if I ever see him I'll do it again."**

**"I'll do it for you." Alex tells her "I'm sorry." she puts her hand on Mitchie shoulder encouraging her to keep going with the story.**

**"I have been to jail once, for stealing a car, but that wasn't really my fault I was just driving it I didn't know my idiot friends had stolen it. And I've been arrested a lot, for fighting and stuff, but the cops always let me go. And I just moved here with my mom I didn't get kicked out of anything." Mitchie says.**

**Alex nods taking all of it in for a second "Thanks for telling me."**

**Mitchie looks at her "Thanks for listening."**

**Alex smiles "Not a problem. I'm here anytime. Just don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to keep."**

**Mitchie chuckles "Oh I've hared about it, but don't worry your secrets safe with me."**

**"So are yours." Alex tells her.**

**"Thanks." Mitchie says lays her head on Alex shoulder. Alex strokes her hair and lays her head against Mitchie's enjoying there little moment together.**


	3. just tell her already

_A few months go by and Mitchie and Alex become inseparable turning into really good friends, but never taking that next step, cause they are both too scared to. Mitchie help Alex over come her stage fright already, but they both still stay after school together to work on song and hang out.__I just could get it started so I started writing about what happened after all that. I hope you understand what's going on. Enjoy._

**Alex stands at her locker staring over at Mitchie who is talking to a few girls. Harper walks over to her "Oh just tell her you like her already." she groans.**

"**Harper." Alex almost yells then looks over to Mitchie to see if she hared her, which she hadn't, then pulling Harper away and lowering her voice "Do you want to tell her?"**

"**Could I?" Harper asks excited**

"**No." Alex tells her**

"**Come on Alex it's so obviously that you like her, and she is so into you, so why not take that next step." Harper says.**

"**What makes you think she likes me." Alex asks.**

"**She flirts with you." Harper starts.**

"**She flirts with everyone." Alex says.**

"**She calls you beautiful." Harper tells her.**

"**She calls you beautiful." Alex says.**

**Harper scoffs "She has never called me beautiful. She smiles at you."**

"**Again she smiles a EVERYONE." Alex says now getting irritated **

"**Not like she smiles at you." Harper says "And you're the only one she told her life story to, so she feels like she can tell you anything and she so wants you."**

"**Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Alex asks her.**

"**Fine I know a way to see if she likes you like you like her." Harper tells **

"**How?" Alex asks**

"**Flirt with someone right in front of her and see if she gets jealous if she does she likes you." Harper says.**

"**Harper that brilliant." Alex says imprested **

"**I know I…"She starts then stops when she see Mitchie walking to them "Oh here she comes flirt with me."**

"**Hey beautiful." Mitchie says smiling at Alex as she gets to them making Alex smile.**

"**Hey." Alex says then is nudged by Harper making her remember there plan. She turns to Harper "That a nice shirt Harper." **

"**Is that a pineapple?" Mitchie asks looking at Harpers shirt.**

"**Yes it is." Harper says "And thank you both for noticing."**

"**Not everyday you see a someone where a pineapple on their shirt." Mitchie tells her.**

"**You've not known Harper that long." Alex says making Mitchie laugh.**

"**Look Alex I can't stay after with you today, a few of my friends are coming into town to spend spring brake with me, and I'm picking them up at the airport." Mitchie explains.**

"**Oh okay. We can hang out late." Alex tells her.**

"**Cool. I'll call you later and you two can meet my friends." Mitchie tells them just as the bell rings.**

**They both nod as Mitchie walks off to class Harper turns to Alex "What kind of flirting is 'nice shirt'. No wonder she has no clue you like her." Harper says.**

"**Shut up it hard flirting with you." she says as they make there way to class.**


	4. meeting mitchie's friends

**Later that night Alex and Harper set a table, at the café, Alex watches the door nervous "Relax. Everything going to be fine." Harper tells her.**

"**What if her friends don't like me, then she will never go out with me." Alex says.**

"**They will like you cause she like you." Harper tells her.**

"**Here they come." Alex says as she see Mitchie walk in with a blonde on her arm and two guys following them.**

**Mitchie lead them over to Alex and Harper "Hey you two Alex Harper this are my friends Tess" She says motioning to the blonde that is now snuggling up to her making Alex frown "Shane and Ryan. Guys Alex and Harper." **

**They all says hey to each other and take a seat except Tess who sets in Mitchie lap then looks over to Alex "So your Alex?" Alex nods "You know your all that Mitchie talks about is you." Alex smiles and looks at Mitchie who blushes and looks down "Every time we talk it 'Alex did this' and 'Alex did that'."**

"**You two talk a lot?" Alex asks**

"**Every night before bed." Tess says with a smile "It like a thing we have to do or we can't sleep."**

"**Oh." Alex says and looks at Mitchie who is now talking to Shane and not listening to them.**

**Tess leans over to Alex "As much as Mitchie talked about you I was starting to get jealous. Do I have anything to worry about?" Tess asks**

"**I thought you two broke up?" Alex asks confused.**

"**We did." Mitchie says joining the conversation "What are you saying to her. I told you to be nice."**

**Tess turns to Mitchie "I am being nice, but you know I can be a little…iffy when it comes to you baby." Tess tells her.**

"**I know." Mitchie says "Just leave her alone Tess." Tess puts her hands in the air**

"**So how long have you all known each other?" Harper asks.**

"**Shane, Ryan, and me grew up together and we meet Tess in grade school." Mitchie explains.**

"**We were inseparable until Mitchie move on us." Tess says pouting looking at Mitchie.**

"**Sorry T. Its not like I wanted to leave." Mitchie tells her.**

"**I know." Tess says and kisses her on the cheek.**

**Alex jumps up "I'm trusty anyone else?" **

**Everyone agrees and Alex starts to the counter "Wait up beautiful." Alex hears as Mitchie gets up and follows her "Need some help?" she asks with a smile.**

"**Sure." Alex says as they step to the counter and order**

**As they wait Mitchie looks at her "So how do you like my friends?"**

"**They seem nice, but I'm not sure Tess is just a friend." Alex says.**

"**What?" Mitchie asks "No that's just the way Tess is."**

"**Funny, I didn't see her all over Shane or Ryan." Alex says.**

**Mitchie looks at her and smiles "Are you jealous?"**

"**What? No." Alex says acting shocked, but she knew that Mitchie was right "I am so not jealous of Miss blonde 'We were inseparable until Mitchie move on us'" Alex mocks Tess from earlier and throws in a fake pout.**

**Mitchie laughs and pokes Alex in the stomach "You are so jealous." Alex pushes Mitchie hand away from her "You like me I know it so just tell the truth." she says cockily.**

"**Shut up." Alex says and hits her in the shoulder.**

"**Ow." Mitchie says holding her shoulder "Well you hurt the ones you love." **

"**Oh get it a rest." Alex says**

"**Not until you says that your I love with me and you can't stand to see any other girl hitting on me." Alex gives her a wearied look "Or you can just says your jealous."**

**Alex sighs "Fine I was a little jealous." she indicating with her fingers.**

**Mitchie grabs her hand and pulls her finger a little further apart "That more like it. Now don't you feel better?"**

"**No. not really" Alex says and looks over at Tess who is watching them.**

**Mitchie looks to see what she looking at then turns back to her "Me and Tess are just friends. We were friends for a long time so we have a kind of special bond, but that ship has sail. Been there, done that, got the broken heart." Alex nods Mitchie lightly pushes her "Why do you care anyway, weren't you flirty with Harper earlier?"**

**Alex looks at her shocked as Mitchie just smiles "That's a nice shirt by the way" Mitchie tells her and starts to walk away.**

**Alex pushes her from behind "You suck."**

"**Yeah, but you love me." Mitchie calls over her shoulder.**

**Alex follows her "Your lucky your friends are here or you would pay for that one."**

"**Don't mind us." Ryan says.**

"**Yeah we would love to see Mitchie pay for something." Shane says.**

"**Thanks for the back up guys." Mitchie says to them.**

"**Hey you piss off hot girls it's your problem." Ryan tells her.**

"**I think they want to see this." Alex says to Mitchie as she picks up a can of whip cream that is sit on the table from early.**

**Mitchie rises her hand up "Don't."**

**Alex looks at the can shakes it then back to Mitchie "I shouldn't do it. Its wrong and you'll get all sticky."**

**Mitchie nods agreeing with her "Go for it Alex." Harper shouts.**

**Alex spraying it all over Mitchie head and face, but she gets too close and Mitchie reaches out and grabs the can turning it on Alex. She shriek and tries to run but Mitchie chases her down just as Alex reaches the kitchen Mitchie tackles her and they both fall throw the door and into the next room.**

**Mitchie straddles her spaying her until Alex manages to grabs the can Mitchie hangs on and brings over Alex's head. They both look at each other laughing covered in whipped cream, then suddenly become aware of there position and there smiles drop. **

**Mitchie leans in closer to Alex her hearts starts to race and her eyes drift shut waiting for Mitchie lips to touch hers, but instead she feels her tongue move way up her neck and finish with a kiss when she get to her jaw. Alex bits her own tongue to keep from moaning and opens her eyes to see Mitchie smiling down at her "I love Alex covered in whipped cream." **

**Mitchie gets off of her then offers her hand down to her which Alex gladly exempts, thinking her legs would be too shaky to get up on her own. "Mitchie lets go it's getting late." They hear Tess says from outside.**

"**Is she staying with you?" Alex asks.**

"**They all are. I couldn't let my friends stay at a hotel." Mitchie tells her Alex nods and looks down trying to hid her sad look "Hey why don't you and Harper come too. It could be a fun sleepover." **

"**Really?" Mitchie nods "Yeah that sounds like fun I'll asks my parents."**

"**Okay I'll go talk to Harper." Mitchie tells her then walks out.**

**Alex runs up the stairs to asks her parents who say that she can stay with Mitchie. When she gets back downstairs Harper is getting off the phone with her parents "They said it's cool." Harper says.**

"**Mine too." Alex tells them making Mitchie smile.**

"**Joy." Tess says with fake a smile.**

"**I called a cab since we all can't fit in Mitchie car. It will be here in a few minuets so you girls go will meet you." Ryan tells them**

"**I call front seat." Tess says then grabs Mitchie hand leading her out to the car.**

**Alex pouts Harper pats her on the back "It okay Alex. I still think she likes you." **

"**Yeah she defiantly likes you." Shane tells her.**

"**Really?" Alex asks Shane nods**

"**I'd work fast though. Cause the only reason Tess came was to get Mitchie back." Shane says**

"**And Tess usually gets what she wants." Ryan says.**

"**Why are you two helping me?" Alex asks them.**

**They look at each other then back to her "We hate Tess." Shane says.**

"**She too needy." Ryan says.**

"**And we hate her whiny voice." Shane add.**

"**Mitchie." They both mock whine making both Harper and Alex laugh.**

**Ryan pats Alex on the back "Good luck."**

**Shane looks at her "Wear something skimpy tonight. She always talking about how hot your body is." he suggests.**

**Alex laughs "Okay."**

"**Cab's here." Ryan says and they both leave.**

**Harper turns to Alex "You got a sexy nightgown?"**

"**No." Alex says "I got some shorts and a belly shirt."**

"**That'll work, just roll up the short and make them Daisy Dukes'." Harper tells them.**

**Alex and Harper walk out to the car and get in Tess sighs annoyed "Finally." Mitchie gives her a warning look.**

"**Sorry. I had to get something." Alex says.**

"**I okay I don't mind waiting." Mitchie tells her as she pulls out and starts to her apartment.**

**About halfway there Tess shoots over to Mitchie "Mitchie." she says in her whiny voice just like the boy had said, almost making Alex laugh "Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I miss sleeping in your arms."**

**Alex rolls her eye Mitchie looks a little uncomfortable and shifts in her set. Harper and Alex exchanging weird looks wondering what's going on in the front seat that they can't see. **

**What they can't see is Tess's hand inch it way up Mitchie thigh just as it's about to reach it target Mitchie hand stops it. Tess pouts "Your no fun." She whispers in her ear.**

"**Behave Tess." Mitchie says pushing her hand away.**

"**You've never wanted me to behave before." Tess says sneaking her hand back.**

**Mitchie groans in frustration and grabs her hand again "If I said you can sleep in my bed will you chill. Unless you want me to kill us."**

**Tess raise her hand up showing them to Mitchie and sliding back over to her side "I can wait until to night." Tess says.**

**Mitchie sighs and shakes her head keeping her eyes on the road as they pull up to her apartment. Tess get out excited and skips up to the door Mitchie jump out and opens Alex door for her Harper smile and wink at Alex.**

**Alex steps out and wraps her arm around Mitchie awaiting one "Thank you." Alex says.**

"**Anything for you beautiful." Mitchie says leading her up to the door.**

**Alex smiles cockily at Tess when she see them walking up Tess looks angrily at her and turn away. Just as Mitchie unlocks the door the boys cab pulls up and they all walk in together.**


	5. face off

**Once inside Shane falls back on to the couch "Oh I call this tonight." He says.**

**Ryan comes up beside him grabs his arm and tosses him into the chair beside the couch "You call nothing if your not strong enough to defend it." Ryan says as he flops down on it.**

"**Whatever." Is all Shane can say as he get off the chair and makes his way to kitchen "Hey Mitch where's your mom?" **

"**She's at her new boyfriends house. I don't expect her until sometime next week." Mitchie tells him.**

"**Cool." Shane says from inside the fridge he comes out with six beers in his hands and walks over passing them out.**

**When he gets to Harper she pushes it away "I'm too young to drink." she tells him**

**Ryan laughs "So we're all too young." he says.**

"**Yeah don't be so uptight." Shane says pushing the bottle at her again.**

**Mitchie talks it out of his hand "Don't be a dick. She said she didn't want it." She tells him.**

"**Fine more for me." He says then turns to Alex "What about you?"**

"**No thanks." Alex says**

**Tess walks up taking the beer out of Shane's hand "Come on boys you know the little rich kids can't do anything bad." She says and takes a drink then lean into Alex "Daddy might take your credit cards away."**

**Mitchie grabs her by the arm and pulls her away "Leave them alone Tess."**

**Tess puts her arms around Mitchie neck "Anything for you baby." she says then pulls Mitchie in for a rough kiss she locks her hands behind Mitchie keeping her in place.**

**Alex turns away from the sight in front of her. After a second Mitchie grabs both of Tess's arms and pulls her off of her "Tess. What are you doing?" Mitchie asks confused and a little angry.**

"**Giving you a preview of tonight." Tess says then talks another swig of her beer and walk off into another room.**

**Mitchie shakes her head and wipes her lips off with back of her hand then looks at Alex and Harper "Can't I get you two anything?"**

**Alex grabs the beer out of Mitchie hand "This is fine for me." Alex says.**

"**Alex…" Mitchie starts but she stops as Alex takes a drink. She almost spit it back out but is able to keep it down and smiles at Mitchie "Okay fine. Anything for you Harper?"**

"**Do you have any pineapple juice? I've wanted ever since I put this shirt on this morning." Harper says.**

**Mitchie chuckles a little "I don't know. I'll see." She says then walk to the kitchen.**

**Alex and Harper set down on the loveseat as Ryan flips throw the channels on the TV. Harper looks at Alex as she takes another drink struggling to get it down "Why are you drinking that?" Harper whispers to her.**

"**I don't know. I just can't let Tess out do me." Alex whispers back.**

"**Then your going to have to sleep naked." Harper tells her looking over.**

"**What?" Alex asks then follows her eyes to see Tess in very very very skimpy almost see through lingerie nightgown.**

**Both of the boys look at her then back to the TV "Put something on. No one wants to see that." Ryan says.**

"**Oh I think Mitchie will be very happy to see this." Tess says.**

"**Not unless it on Alex." Shane says**

**Alex blushes and Tess scoffs "You really think she could pull this off?" She says.**

**The boys look at her then at Alex then each other "Yeah." they both says**

**Tess throws her hair over her shoulder "Whatever."**

"**That kicks you short and belly shirt's ass." Harper tells Alex.**

"**Shut up." Alex hiss at her best friend "I hate that girl." she says under her breath and talk another swig of her beer.**

**Just then Mitchie walks in front to kitchen with Harper pineapple juice when she sees Tess she groans "Tess. Are you aware that there other people in this room." she says annoyed.**

"**What don't you like it?" Tess asks.**

**Mitchie walks over to Harper and Alex giving Harper her drink "It's very nice. Now put something over it."**

**Shane laughs "Told you." He says to Tess.**

"**Go fuck yourself Shane." Tess says and walks back to the room she had came out of.**

"**Not after seeing you in that." Shane calls to her.**

"**I think I got a STD just by looking at her." Ryan says.**

**Shane looks at him "Good one." He says as they high five.**

"**Guys." Mitchie warns "Come on. Be nice."**

"**I don't have to be nice to her. She your girlfriend." Ryan tells her.**

"**She not my girlfriend." Mitchie says.**

"**You might want to tell her that." Shane tells her.**

"**That girl is going to kill me." Mitchie mummers.**

"**Only if you tell her your not inertest in her unless she's wearing an Alex mask." Shane says. Mitchie just ignores his comment as she walks into the room Tess had ran into before "Well this could go one of two ways, but either way we're going to hear screaming."**

**Ryan giggles as Harper and Alex look uncomfortable, but just as Shane had said they head the muffled yelling of Tess from the next room. Alex couldn't quite make out what was being said there was a few 'Whys', "No's', and 'Stops'. And she defiantly heard her name a few times. After about a hour of the shouting by mostly Tess everything stops and there only silent's.**

**Ryan looks toward the door "Oh god Tess killed her." he says.**

"**Or Mitchie got tired of the yelling and killed Tess." Harper says.**

**Ryan hits Shane "Go check on them." he tell him.**

"**No way. What if there making up?" Shane says.**

"**We would hear them." Ryan says.**

"**Oh that's right Tess is both a talker and a screamer." Shane remembers then starts to the door just for it to open as he gets to it. Mitchie looks at him waiting for his explanation "Uh…" He wraps his arms around her "I'm so glad your alive."**

"**Okay." Mitchie says confused as he lets her go and go back to his seat.**

**Tess walk out behind her and smiles at room "It's getting late. Harper want to share the guest bed with me?" She asks her.**

**Harper looks at her then jumps up "Sure."**

"**Well looks like the boys have the living room. So why don't Mitchie and Alex take Mitchie's room." Tess says smiling at them then gives Mitchie a kiss on the cheek "Don't said I never did anything for you."**

**Tess and Harper walk into the guest room "Night guys." Harper says to the room.**

"**Night." Everyone says back.**

"**Have fun." Tess says to Mitchie with a smile and leaves.**

**Mitchie looks over to Alex still setting on loveseat and motions to her room "After you." Mitchie tells her with a sly smile.**

**Alex smiles and walk over into her room. Alex takes a second to take in the Mitchieness of the room posters of bands all over the walls, an electric piano by the window, a few guitars scattered around the room, and sheet music all over the place. She smiles and sets on Mitchie bed looking at Mitchie who shuts the door "I like your room." she says.**

"**Thanks." Mitchie says "I can sleep on the floor if you want."**

**Alex looks at the bed then back to her "This bed looks big enough for the two us." Mitchie looks down and nods "Are you okay?"**

**Mitchie smiles "Yeah. I'm fine." Mitchie walk over and sets on the bed next to her "I'm sorry about my crazy friends. They just…they mean well but they don't always think."**

"**How did you become friends with them?" Alex asks Mitchie looks at her "It's just they seem so different from you."**

"**After my dad died my mom didn't like being around me a lot, she always said I reminded her of him. Ryan, Shane and Tess always seemed to be there no matter what, they became my family and sometimes family are different." Mitchie explains.**

**Alex nods understanding "Are you and Tess okay now?" Alex asks.**

"**You know I think that we're going to be closer than we ever were." Mitchie says. "What we had was amazing and intense I love it. I would love to have that again with someone, but I don't think it going to be with Tess."**

"**Who do you want it with?" Alex asks now nervous.**

**Mitchie looks at her then touches her hand to Alex's cheek. Alex lets out a deep breath and leans into Mitchie hand turning her head she kiss the palm of Mitchie hand. There eyes lock and Mitchie begins to lean in, but Alex stops her a inch away from her lips "Don't kiss me unless you mean it."**

**Mitchie takes Alex face in both of her hands "I mean it." She whispers to her.**

**Alex smiles "Then what are you waiting for?" Mitchie gives her just what she was asking for and closes the distends between then. After a few seconds Alex is straddling Mitchie her hands messed up in her hair as Mitchie's hands grab on to Alex's ass both to keep her from falling and pull her closer. Tongues battle hands roam and just as Alex is about to push Mitchie back to lay on the bed she feels vibrating under her.**

**Alex pulls out of the kiss and looks at Mitchie "That's not me. It's my phone." Mitchie tells her and pulls the phone out of her pocket. She about to turn it off when she see who's calling "It's Shane."**

**Alex looks toward the door as Mitchie answers it "We're in the same house. Why would you call me?" She asks there's a pause Mitchie looks at Alex who is still sitting on her and smiles "Good point." Alex smiles knowing exactly he just said and kisses Mitchie on the cheek and starts to get up, but Mitchie wraps her arms around her "No. No. No."**

"**I'll be back. Just want to change into my pajamas. You talk to him. I'll only take a second." Alex whispers to her.**

**Mitchie pouts and lets her go Alex smiles at her one last time then slips into the bathroom. Mitchie puts the phone back up to her ear "I hate you." she tells him after a few minuets of conversation over if they had anymore alcohol in house and if a strip club delivers Mitchie gets tired of listening to him and hangs up.**

**She turns off her phone throws it on the table beside her bed falls back on the bed and groans in frustration. Then she hears the bathroom door open, she lifts her head up to see Alex standing in the doorway wearing her short and belly shirt showing off her long legs and flat stomach. Mitchie sets up as Alex makes her way too her.**

"**Wow." Mitchie breaths out Alex smiles and looks down "I didn't mean to say that. What I meant was…your really hot." Alex laughs and takes back her previous position on Mitchie lap.**

"**Your a dork." Alex tells her as she slips her arms around her neck and Mitchie hand keep her in place. Mitchie smiles "How did I fall in love with such a dork." Mitchie smile drops about the same time Alex's does as she relives what she just said.**

"**What did you just say?" Mitchie asks stud.**

**Alex jumps off her lap and cover her face in her hands "Oh god I can't believe I just said that. I'm sorry I freaked you out. It's way too soon for that. All we done is kissed. Even though it was the most incredible kiss I have ever had. This is bad. I'm so stupid" Alex rants as she paces the room.**

**Mitchie grabs her mid stride by the arms pulling Alex to her "Hey. Calm down." Mitchie tells her Alex relaxes a little Mitchie smiles "This isn't a bad thing. This is a great thing. You love me, and Alex I…"**

**Alex cuts her off "I don't expect you to says it back. I perfectly fine if your not ready to says it back. I mean you just broke up with your girlfriend a few minuets ago."**

"**I didn't brake up with her, because we weren't together. I told her that we can't be together again cause…I am so in love with you Alex." Alex looks at her making she heard right Mitchie just smiles at her and tucks a piece of hair behind Alex ear "I love you Beautiful."**

**Alex smiles then grabs Mitchie by the back the neck pulling her into a kiss, but before the kiss can turn in to anything Alex starts jumping up and down. Mitchie gives her a wearied look Alex stops "I'm sorry. It's just…thank god you said it back. I don't know what I would have done."**

**Mitchie grabs her by the hips pulling back to her "Well you'll never know." **

**Alex runs her fingers throw Mitchie hair "I love you." Alex whispers to her.**

**Mitchie smiles "I love you too." **


	6. first date

The next day Alex stands in front of her full length mirror modeling yet another outfit for Harper who is laying on Alex's bed. "How about this one?" Alex asks.

"It's not like it's going to matter as soon as you get to her apartment it's going to be on the floor anyway." Harper tells her.

"That's a good point. I should have some hot underwear on." Alex says then turns to find some.

Harper smiles at her friends nerves "Why are you so nervous?"

"Cause this is out first date. Our first official date, and I want it to be perfect." Alex tells her.

"Alex, you more than anyone should know that the more you try to make something perfect the more likely it is to mess everything up." Harper says.

Alex stops and looks at her "Your right. I should let the night be what it's going to be."

"And I'm sure it's going to be perfect. So relax." Harper tells her. "I really like that outfit."

Alex looks down at it then back to Harper "Thanks."

Max come running throw the door "Alex your girlfriends here."

"Oh shit I'm not ready." Alex says.

Justin appears beside Max "I would get down there quick Alex. Dad's giving her the whole hurt my daughter speech."

Alex takes one last look at herself and runs down the stairs to fine her parents setting at a table with Mitchie laughing. When they see her Mitchie stands up "Alex this ones a keeper." Her dad says still half laughing.

"She told you father some football joke and he has fallen in love with her." Her mother tell Alex.

Alex grabs Mitchie arms and starts toward to door "Okay bye." She says.

"I want you back by midnight." Her Mother tells her.

Alex stops and turns to her father with pleading eye "Just let us know where your going to be." He says.

Alex smile and drags Mitchie out before they can change there minds. Once outside Alex turns to Mitchie and give her a light kiss on the lips then smiles "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking dinner and a movie at my place. My mom is still gone and my friends are out partying tonight." Mitchie says.

"That sounds perfect." Alex says then give her another kiss.

A little while later the two are in the kitchen they had decided to make spaghetti. Alex is on one side making the sauce while Mitchie is cutting bread into slices. Alex turns to her with the spoon in her hand "Try this." Mitchie tastes it and tries very hard not to make a face as she swallows it, but Alex see right throw her and frowns "Is it that bad?"

"No. No it's just hot." Mitchie lies. Alex turns back around sad Mitchie wraps her arms around her waist and rests her chine on Alex's shoulder "It's fine Babe. We can just drowned it in cheese or something." she laughs.

Alex shrugs her shoulder to get Mitchie off of her "Well tell me what you really think." she says sarcastically.

Mitchie laughs and turns back to finish chopping "Your just not a cook is all. Your much better at other things like…tuning me on." Mitchie tells her. Alex takes a cup of water off the counter and throws of it at Mitchie. Mitchie gasps as the cold water hits her back Alex smiles and turns to set the cup down.

When she turns back Mitchie is right in front of her. Mitchie places her hands on either of Alex and leans into her "Why do you do that?"

"I just thought you needed a little cooling off." Alex tells her with a smile.

Mitchie nods and grabs a tomato behind Alex then smashes it all over Alex's head. Mitchie smiles at her as the juice runs down her face "Red is defiantly your color."

Alex grabs a cup of flower as Mitchie grabs the water hose off the sink. They both stare at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. It's Alex that starts it throw the flower at Mitchie, and starts an all out food fight. Food and water fly back a forth between then as they both laugh.

A few minuets later Alex is hiding behind the island in the middle of the kitchen while Mitchie is standing outside the kitchen against the wall looking in the kitchen waiting for any movement. Alex knows that if she move that whatever Mitchie has is going to be all over her. Not that it matters because that that point both of them were soaked and cover in whatever they could find in the fridge and cabinets.

Alex is just about to give up when she comes up with an idea "Oh no. I got flower all over my bra I guess I'll just have to take it off." She call out loud enough for Mitchie to hear her.

Alex looks above the island to see Mitchie slip into the kitchen her arms in the air Alex stand up smiling because her plan had worked "If your going to start taking stuff off please let me help you." Mitchie tell her walking closer.

Alex raises her eyebrow and backs away from her with the hand out in front of her making sure Mitchie couldn't close the distances "Your such a pervert." Alex tells her.

Mitchie smirks "Did I ever tell you how sexy your are?" Alex continues to back up as she shakes her head no Mitchie takes a few steps forward as Alex's back makes contacted with the counter. Mitchie walks up to her until there are nose to nose "You are the sexy thing I've ever seen and that's not just because your wearing my favorite food."

Mitchie licks just under Alex's bottom lip, Alex gasps feeling Mitchie tongue so close to her lips. Mitchie smiles as Alex's hands find here way to the back of her head as she pulls away. Mitchie leans back and places a kiss on her jaw, then another on her cheek, and another on the tip of her nose. Moving lower Mitchie brushes her lips against Alex's. Alex starts to move forward only to have Mitchie move back away.

Alex groans as Mitchie smirks knowing just how bad Alex wants her. Alex grabs both fist full of Mitchie long hair pulling her back and slamming there lips finally together. Alex lets out a muffled moan as she feels Mitchie tongue snake into her mouth, Mitchie hands grabs her ass lifting her onto the counter Alex leg wrap around Mitchie waist forces them closer together.

Alex groans again when Mitchie starts slowly grinding into her. Mitchie finally pulls their lips apart to get some much need air and start placing kiss along Alex neck causing Alex to moans and move her head aside to give her more access. Alex keeps her hands tangled in Mitchie hair as she lets out a breathless moan when Mitchie finds the right spot on the neck.

Alex starts breathing harder as Mitchie hands sneak there way into her shirt. As they start moving up Alex open her eyes to that the sauce that she had be working on was now on fire on the stove top. She tries to say something thing but the feeling of Mitchie hands up her shirt and her lips working there magic, cause it only to come out in another moan. She finally gets enough control and she push Mitchie away from her.

Mitchie loses her balance and fall into the floor slamming her head into the island "Fuck." Mitchie groans in pain holding her head "What…" she starts but then see the fire and jumps up grabbing it by the handle and throwing it into the sink pitting it out. She turns to Alex who is still on the counter trying to catch her breath and smiles "Pizza?"

Alex smiles back and nods "Pizza."


	7. Happy Times or Not

_Someone wrote me and inspired me to write the next chapter, so thank you whoever you are Thank you. Sorry this one is sad, but I had to write a twist or this would have been the last chapter. Now I can write on it more. Enjoy_

A few hours later they are both on the couch cuddling together watching some movie that neither of them was interested in. Alex looks over to Mitchie "So prom's coming up when we go back to school." Alex tells her.

Mitchie nods "I heard."

Alex looks at her a little nervous "Do you think we should go together?"

Mitchie looks at her "Are you asking me to prom?"

"Yeah kind of. I mean if you want to go." Alex says

"I do. I just want to be the one to ask." Mitchie says.

"Well you can still asks me." Alex tells her.

"Okay." Mitchie says then just turns back to the movie.

"Aren't you going to asks me?" Alex asks.

"Not right now. You've already asked me this way. My way is going to be so romantic and sweet that your have sex with me before prom night." Mitchie tells her

Alex smiles and throws her leg over so she straddling Mitchie "I kind of already want to have sex with you."

"Oh yeah." Mitchie asks with a smile.

Alex smiles and nods as she leans in for a kiss, a few seconds into the kiss the phone rings. "Don't you dare." Alex mumbles in-between kisses.

Mitchie smiles into the kiss as Alex pushes her back until she laying down with Alex on top of her. The answering machine plays a short message followed by a beep then Tess voice enters the apartment "Mitch, I know it's your date, and I hate to interrupted you, but we just ran into a few people from back home." Mitchie pulls away from Alex and listens to her friend "And the guy are about to get into a fight with them. I need your help I heard someone say that they're calling the cop. Hurry Mitchie, you know where we are." Tess says fast then hangs up.

Mitchie gently pushes Alex off of her and gets up "I'm sorry Alex, I have to help them." Mitchie says as she grabs her jacket.

Alex nods "It's okay. I understand. I'll just call you tomorrow."

"No…why do you just stay here." Mitchie says "It won't take me long and when I get back we can finish this."

Alex smiles and kisses her "Okay. I'll just tell my parents I'm staying here."

"I'll be right back." Mitchie says and gives her one last kiss before she runs out the door. After a quick call to her parents Alex sits down and waits for Mitchie as she watches the movie that is still on. She lays down and without even meaning to falls asleep.

Alex stirs away later and looks up at the clock to see it's 4:43. She gets up and walks to Mitchie room thinking that maybe Mitchie had gotten back already and didn't want to wake her. When she gets in the room she finds no Mitchie, but she hears the front door open and smiles knowing who it is.

She walks back into the living room "It's about time…" Alex starts and stops dead when she see a bruised and bloody Mitchie standing in front of her "Oh my god." Alex then runs to her looking over her. Mitchie has a split lip, a bruised cheek, a cut over her eye, and another cut a crossed the bridge her nose. But the thing Alex is more concerned with is the blood all over her shirt and hands.

Alex lifts up her shirt trying to find the wound "Where is all this coming from?" She asks franticly as a million thoughts run to her head. Did she get shot, stabbed, was she in a wreck? Should she call 911? When she finds nothing but a few bruises on Mitchie's stomach Alex looks up at Mitchie face to see tears freely falling down her cheeks, leaving clean streak down her bloody face. "Mitchie where is all this blood coming from?"

"It's not my blood." Mitchie says.

Alex looks at her for a second "Who's is it?" She asks slowly.

"Tess's." Mitchie whispers as more tears fall.

Alex wraps her arms around Mitchie letting her cry into her shoulder, not really knowing what to do next or what to say. After a few seconds Alex pulls back "We should clean up your cuts."

Mitchie nods as Alex leads her into the bathroom. Mitchie pulls out a first aid kit and hands it to Alex who starts cleaning the blood off Mitchie face "You okay?" Alex asks Mitchie lightly nods. "What happened?"

"Tess called. I went. There was a fight. I couldn't stop it. She got shot. She died." Mitchie tells her flatly.

"Mitch…" Alex starts.

"Alex I really don't want to talk about it right now. Okay?" Mitchie yells at her, Alex nods. Mitchie sighs and looks at the floor "Maybe you should just go."

"Is that what you want?" Alex asks a little sad that she wouldn't be there to help her throw this.

"Yeah I think it is." Mitchie tells her.

"Okay." Alex whispers then leans in and gently kiss Mitchie on the lips. When she feels that Mitchie isn't kissing back she pulls back. "Bye."

"Bye." Mitchie says coldly not even look at her. Alex takes one last look at her broken girlfriend, who just stares blankly at bathroom floor.

Then she walks out of the apartment just as she shuts the door Shane walks up, as equally beat up as Mitchie but less bloody "Mitchie in there?" He asks.

"Yeah." Alex tells him, he start to go in but Alex stops him "Shane what happened?"

Shane takes a deep breath and turns back to her "Me, Ryan and Tess when to this club, and we ran into a few people from back home. They said that Ryan owed them money, and of course Ryan said he didn't. Tess called Mitchie cause she's the only one that can really reason with him. And she did, but there was no reasoning with the other people. And a fight started." Shane's voice breaks and his eyes start to water "Then someone pulled out a gun and shot Tess…" He takes another deep breath then finishes "She died in Mitchie arms before the ambulance even got there."

"My god." Alex whispers tears just as close to falling from her eyes as Shane's. She may not have liked Tess all that much, but she didn't hate her and she knew that this had to be killing Mitchie. "Where's Ryan?"

"The cops showed up and he had warrants, so they took him." Shane says "Why are you leaving?"

"She wanted me too." Alex explains sadness evident in her voice.

"I wouldn't take it to personal. She'll do the same thing to me. She tends to want to deal with the big stuff by herself." Shane tells her "She always been that way."

"Okay." Alex say as she whips tears off her cheeks "See you later."

"Yeah." Shane says then goes into the apartment. Alex walks home crying to herself the whole way.

_Review please. What do you think?_


	8. Prom?

It had been over a month since Alex and Mitchie had been in the same room together or talked on the phone longer than a few minutes. Mitchie hadn't showed up at school since the accident, which had forced Alex to walk by her abandon locker everyday.

Alex has tried and tried to get in contacted with Mitchie and failed every time. If she called Mitchie was doing something and couldn't talk, she always promised to call Alex back, but never did. If she stopped by her apartment she was either gone or was just about to leave. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she knew it couldn't be good.

The night of prom Alex and Harper walk home "Are you going to Prom tonight?" Harper asks.

"No." Alex answer quickly.

"Why not?" Harper asks without thinking.

"I don't know Harper. Maybe because my girlfriend hasn't even asked, of maybe it's because she's been dodging me for over a month now, and her ex-girlfriend died in her arms. So I don't think she really up for dancing right now." Alex tells her.

"Sorry." Harper whispers.

Alex is about to apologize for snapping at her best friend when Shane comes running up to then "Alex you have to stop them." Shane tells her out of breath.

"What?" Alex asks confused.

Shane pauses for a second too catch his breath then tries again "You have to stop Mitchie. Ryan just got out of jail, and he found out who pulled the trigger and their going after him. This won't end well. Either there's another dead body and Mitchie's in jail or Mitchie is the dead body."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Alex asks

"You're the only one she'll listen to." Shane tells her.

"She has barely talked to me in the last couple week. What makes you think she'll listen to me?" Alex ask confused.

"Alex she hasn't talked to you because she know you'll talk her out of it." Shane explains to her, but Alex isn't convinced "She loves you, and you love her. And I know you don't want her to get hurt." Alex sighs knowing he's right "Just talk to her please."

"Fine okay. I'll talk to her." Alex says then starts toward Mitchie apartment.

Alex makes it to Mitchie apartment after about thirty minutes She stand in front of the door trying to think of something to say. Just when she about to knock the door swings open and revels Ryan, who rolls his eyes "We don't have time for this." He groans "Mitchie it's your girlfriend." he yells behind him then turns back to Alex "We're leaving make his quick. We have something importation to do."

"Yeah. I know exactly what your going to do." Alex tells him.

"Then you know we need to do this." Shane tells her.

"I want to talk to Mitchie." Alex snaps at him.

He is about to say something back when Mitchie walks up to them "What's up?" She asks both of them.

"I was just telling Alex we are leaving." Ryan tells her.

"And I was just telling Ryan I'm going to talk to you first." Alex says.

"Give us a minute." Mitchie tells him.

"Hurry up." Ryan say to her before he walks out and Alex walks in closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" Alex asks.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie tries to play dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean. Shane told me everything." Alex says, Mitchie scoffs and shakes her head "You don't need to do this."

"Yes I do." Mitchie says "I couldn't save Tess, and I'll be damned if I let her killer just walk away."

Alex sighs "You could get killed."

"You don't think I know that. I know that Alex. I know, but I can't just do nothing." Mitchie tells her getting upset.

"So your just going to kill someone?" Alex asks.

"I'm not going to kill anyone." Mitchie scoffs.

"Can you promise me that no one's going to die tonight?" Alex asks already knowing the answer.

Mitchie stays quiet for a second then lowers her head. Alex sighs and walks closer to her "She dead and that sucks, but she wouldn't want you to die too." Alex says

Mitchie looks up at her and shakes her head "I have to go." Mitchie say and walks past her.

Mitchie opens the door "I don't want to lose you." Alex whispers making Mitchie pause and takes a deep breath "I love you Mitchie please." Mitchie turns back to her to see tears running down her girlfriends face "Please don't do this."

Mitchie shuts the door and walks over to her cupping Alex's face in her "Your not going to lose me." Mitchie tell her firmly then lets her hands fall to her sides "But I have to do this…for Tess."

Alex grabs Mitchie hands into hers and holds them close to her "Don't do this…for me." Alex almost begs.

Mitchie looks at her for a second then leans in kissing her tenderly on the lips, but only for a moment before she pulls back leaning her forehead against Alex's "I love you." Mitchie whispers her eyes shut tightly. Alex feels relief wash over her, only to have her heart crushed when she fells Mitchie pull away from her and exit the apartment without another word. Alex decides after a second she not letting her go and running out the door to see Mitchie and Ryan pull away in Mitchie car, and drive out of sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a quick call to Harper Alex sets in the backseat of Harper's parents car, with her best friend beside. "Are you okay?" Harper asks as she watches Alex just stare out her window trying hard not to cry.

"Not really. No." Alex tells her. Harper frowns then lightly rubs her back.

"So you two excited about Prom tonight?" Harper's mother asks from the front seat.

"I told you mom Alex isn't going." Harper says.

"How can you not want to go to your own Prom?" Harper's mother asks like Alex was crazy.

"I just don't feel like it." Alex tells her as she rests her head against the window.

"You should." Harper's mother says.

Alex sighs "I don't even have a dress or a date."

"Well I'm sure we could help with the dress. As for the date, the boys at your school must be crazy for not asking you." Harper's mother says.

"She had a date mom." Harper tells her.

"Oh?" Harper's mother asks looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah she changed her plans." Alex says.

The car gets quite for a few seconds then Harper gets an idea "Why don't we go together?" Alex looks at her like she crazy "We can make it a girls night. We can dance and drink punch and dance and dress up like princesses and dance." Harper tells her excited.

"If I say I'll go will you shut up?" Alex asks.

"Yes." Harper says.

"Fine." Alex sighs out.

"That's the spirit." Harper's mother says with a big smile.

"At the very least we can set in the corner and make fun of the girls that came in the same dresses." Harper tells her. "It's better than worrying about Mitchie all night."

"I think that's going to happen no matter where I'm at." Alex says.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later after Alex found the only dress in Harper's house that isn't 3D or scratch and sniff, a perfect form fitting red dress that goes all the way to the floor. She couldn't help but think that Mitchie would love her in that dress.

As Alex and Harper walk into the winter themed Prom, Harper looks around almost mesmerized by the whole scene. Alex could care less, her mind is elsewhere. Every time she even thinks about having a good time she gets a flash of Mitchie bleeding on the ground somewhere, or in handcuffs in the back of a cop car.

Harper nudges her "You okay?" She asks.

"This was a bad idea." Alex whispers to her then runs back out the door with Harper close behind. They walk over to a picnic table in front of the school and sets "I'm sorry Harper."

"It's okay." Harper tells her, Justin coming up to them "Ladies, you both look beautiful." he tells them in a fake cheesy voice.

Alex rolls her eyes "Why thank you Justin." Harper says with a big smile.

Justin nods and sits next to his sister "How you doing?" He asks.

"I'm alive. I probably won't be able to say that about my girlfriend for very much longer." Alex says.

Justin puts his hand on her shoulder looking at his sister sadly. When something behind her catches his eye making him smile then turn to Harper quickly "Harper would you like to accompany me to Prom?" He asks her then jumps to his feet

"I'm so there it's insane." Harper says and starts to follow him, but stop short and looks at her best friend "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Go have fun." Alex tells her giving her a forced smile.

Alex watches them leave quickly then looks down at the table, she can hear the faint sound of the music inside the building "Excuse me miss, may I have this dance." Alex hears from behind her. Alex turns to tell who ever it is to get lost, but is studded to find Mitchie standing behind her in a beautiful black dress, and make-up covering up the few small bruises and cuts that still remain on her face. Alex is too shocked to talk Mitchie gives her a light smile as she offers Alex her hand "Is that a yes?"

Alex smiles back and takes her hand letting Mitchie pull her up and into her arms. Mitchie placing her hands on Alex hips as Alex's go loosely around Mitchie neck. They lightly sway to the song as they stare at each other, Mitchie can almost see the questions written on Alex face. So she wrapping her arms around Alex waist forcing them closer "I turned him in." Mitchie tells her.

Alex looks at her confused "What?"

"The guy that shot Tess. I turned him in to the cop." Mitchie explains to her "He's going to be in jail for a long time."

Alex tights her arms around Mitchie hugging her "I'm so proud of you." Alex whispers in her ear then pulls back to look at Mitchie "Tess would have been too."

Mitchie scoffs "No she would have called me a pussy."

Alex smiles and caresses Mitchie cheek with her hand "Are you okay?"

Mitchie nods "Yeah. I think I'll be fine." Mitchie tells her "You know it just occurred to me that I never asked you to Prom."

"No you didn't, and you promised me romantic and sweet that would make me want to have sex with you." Alex reminds her.

"Right." Mitchie says as she bites her bottom lips and digs in her pocket pulling out a hotel card key showing it to Alex.

"That's not romantic, that creepy." Alex says looking at the card.

Mitchie laughs and starts walking to her car, she gets to the passenger side and opens the door. She look over to see that Alex hasn't moved "Just trust me." Mitchie tells her as she holds the door open for her.

Alex lightly chuckles and sighs "Fine." she walks over and stops in front of Mitchie wrapping arms around her neck pulling her into a kiss. Alex starts moving her lips against Mitchie's and running her tongue over Mitchie's lips. Mitchie opens her mouth to let her in, but Alex just takes Mitchie's bottom lip and sucks on it causing Mitchie to moan. Alex smiles at the moan and releases her lip and pulls back both of there eyes flicker open to look at each other.

Alex licks her lips "I love the taste of your lips." She moans out.

Mitchie smiles still dazed by the kiss and grabs the back of Alex's head pulling her closer "And you've only tasted one." She say seductively then gives Alex a short kiss as she helps her in the car. Once they are both in the car Mitchie looks over to Alex giving her, her famous Mitchie smile "Get ready for a night you'll never forget."

Alex leans over and rubs her finger over Mitchie lips, tracing her smile "I missed that smile." Alex tells her.

Mitchie kisses Alex's finger "You won't anymore." Mitchie says then pulls away from Prom and starts toward Alex's surprise.

_**Good? Bad? Did it damage you for life?**_


End file.
